<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Spidey Sense is Under Attack! (It's Butterflies in my Stomach) by roromir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495586">My Spidey Sense is Under Attack! (It's Butterflies in my Stomach)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roromir/pseuds/roromir'>roromir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College Student Keith (Voltron), College Student Shiro (Voltron), Feelings Realization, Fluff, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) as Spider-Man, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sheithlentines 2021, Shiro's in med school, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Steve Rogers Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, light descriptions of injuries and first aid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roromir/pseuds/roromir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My Sheithlentines 2021 gift for @creative_vexes! This was a really fun prompt - I did yoink quite a bit of my premise from a Reddit Relationships post (read it here: https://rareddit.com/r/relationship_advice/comments/kz96wk/something_weird_happened_between_my_friend_and_i/), but it was fun to work it into the idea of Keith being cared for by Shiro and being Spider-Man. The Avengers make a cameo in the group chat. The universe is LOOSELY MCU, but everyone's alive and well and living in Stark Tower. </p><p>This is unbetaed and as such, any mistakes are my own. Constructive pointing out of typos and the like is welcome in the comments, as is any praise and love, of course. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Spidey Sense is Under Attack! (It's Butterflies in my Stomach)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Vexes/gifts">Creative_Vexes</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith can just barely hear the sirens approaching as he perches over a trio of low-grade goons he’s webbed together against a block wall. They were trying to rob a bodega near Keith’s house and Keith had been able to scramble to the store before the cops. <br/>Two of them were scumbags, but the third was a neighborhood guy who made some bad decisions but wasn’t a complete asshole. Keith had known him before he even became Spider-Man. Not that Frank knows that. <br/>Regardless, while they’re waiting for the NYPD to show up, Keith decides to ask Frank about something that’s been weighing on his mind. <br/>“Frank, I know you don’t make the best decisions, but you’ve been with Trish for longer than I’ve been alive,” Keith muses. “What do you think?”<br/>“I think this is going to violate my probation and Trish is going to beat my ass, Spidey,” he snarks back. <br/>Keith whines beneath his mask. He doesn’t know who to talk to about this. <br/>“I’ll think about letting you go if you give me real advice,” he cajoles. “Do you think I’m like, gay? Or crazy? Do you think he has feelings for me?”<br/>“Ugh!” Frank groans, banging his head against the concrete wall. “The only way you’ll know is if it happens again. You’ve got to recreate the situation. See if you get butterflies again.” <br/>One of the other goons rolls his eyes. <br/>“Shut UP! For the love of God.” <br/>Keith webs Goon #2 in the face as he hears the squealing of squad cars rounding the corner. He scrambles up the wall and away from the scene. <br/>Frank might be a career criminal, but he might be onto something. </p><p>Earlier<br/>Keith hisses through his teeth as he slams into the window sill outside Shiro’s room, the abrupt halt jarring his buzzing head and every aching part of his body. He clings to the wall until his head stops spinning, or at least the disorientation lessens, and by that time Shiro’s hefting the window open and ordering him inside. <br/>“What happened?!” Shiro exclaims, hands fluttering around Keith’s slight form, taking in Keith’s injuries: a long gash down his cheek, a deep and ugly bruise peeking through the ripped material at his shoulder, and smaller nicks and bloodstains darkening the red and blue of his uniform. <br/>Keith groans as he clambers through the window with his friend’s help. <br/>“This group of like, purple cat dudes jumped me in that warehouse I was telling you about,” he says. “They were super fast.” <br/>Shiro tsks at him as he helps him into a chair, first aid supplies piled on the desk next to his bed. <br/>“I thought you said you weren’t going to go there alone,” he chides. <br/>Keith winces, not just because Shiro had started dabbing the burning slash on his cheek.<br/>“I didn’t!” he insists. “I was out on patrol, like MILES from there, and three of them ambushed me and chased me there.” <br/>Keith pouts a little as Shiro tuts and fusses around him. He came to Shiro because he was Keith’s oldest friend, one of the only people in his life who knew his Superhero Secret, and he trusted Shiro. He’s honestly feeling a little attacked right now. His jaw tightens and he hunches over defensively. <br/>“Okay, okay,” Shiro soothed in response to Keith’s bristling. “I just don’t want you to get hurt like this, or worse. Especially if I can’t get to you to fix you. I know I’m your favorite medic, but I can only do so much, bud. You should just take me with you next time.” <br/>Keith is already shaking his head fast enough to make himself dizzy. <br/>“No, no, no, no, no, Takashi Shirogane, have you learned nothing? The last time I got you anywhere near toadies, bad dudes or villains, this happened.” <br/>He taps Shiro’s metallic prosthetic a couple times, his nails making tinny sounds against the warm alloys.<br/>Shiro sighs and eases Keith’s arm out of the shredded sleeve. <br/>“That wasn’t your fault and you know it.” <br/>Keith tilts his head side-to-side in a “little of A, little of B” type movement and then regrets it as Shiro’s face swims before him. <br/>“Whatever you say, Shiro,” Keith mumbles. “My head is killing me.” <br/>Shiro leaves off palpating his aching collarbone and shoulder to grab a penlight, which he aims in Keith’s eyes. Keith winces and tries to turn away, but Shiro has his chin in a firm, but gentle grasp. <br/>“Let me see, Keith,” he says patiently. <br/>Keith complies with a huff, squinting against the blinding light aimed in his eyes one by one. When Shiro is done with that, Keith blinks rapidly, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the normal light. <br/>“Do you feel nauseated at all?” Shiro asks, going back to cleaning and bandaging Keith’s bigger scrapes. <br/>“No, just have a hell of a headache. And I’m a little dizzy,” Keith replies. “Not gonna barf.” <br/>Keith pulls his shredded uniform down to his waist, painstakingly peeling the fabric off his abraded skin. <br/>Shiro tsks again. <br/>“I thought Stark made your suit impervious to everything but vibranium?” He looks disapproving. <br/>Keith shrugs, looking over his own midsection. It’s purpling and scraped all to hell, but nothing feels broken. He leans back against the wall as Shiro gently tends to his wounds. <br/>“I thought he did. Those purple guys, they have these knives? Swords? They are knives that fuckin’ morph into swords. And they do not care about Mr. Stark’s product specs.” <br/>Shiro bandages him up and tosses him a T-shirt. It’s Shiro’s, big enough that it wants to slide off his shoulder. It smells good. Keith tries not to noticeably sniff it. Shiro gives him a pair of shorts with a smile and runs downstairs to get some pain reliever and a bottle of water for Keith. <br/>While Shiro is gone, Keith sheds his uniform and shoves it into Shiro’s wastebasket. If there’s another emergency tonight, he’s screwed. Tony Stark is gonna kill him. <br/>He looks at a scrape oozing blood down his shin and winces. He eases his legs through the shorts and sits down on the edge of Shiro’s bed. They’ve been hanging out here or at Keith’s house for years, and it feels like second nature to make himself at home. Keith moves slowly to get the remote, aching, and begins flipping through the channels. He’s still flipping, trying to find something suitably mindless, when Shiro returns with an armful of stuff.<br/>He hands Keith a bottle of water and opens the bottle of pills, pouring a dose into his prosthetic hand with a faint clink. Keith takes the proffered meds from Shiro and swallows them without complaint, knowing he needs the relief. <br/>Shiro clicks his tongue at the state of Keith’s legs and grabs alcohol swabs and bandages, plopping on the ground to see to the untreated wounds. <br/>Keith tries to protest this, but Shiro just glances at him with a smile as he maneuvers Keith’s bare legs around, cleaning up blood and grit with warm hands and the shock of the alcohol pads. <br/>“You’re lucky you don’t need stitches,” Shiro remarks. “I haven’t learned how to do those yet.” <br/>Keith doesn’t reply. Something weird is happening to him. As Shiro cups the back of his ankle and gently wipes down a scrape on his shin, Keith feels a tingling rush up and down the back of his neck and head. <br/>It isn’t the first time it’s happened. When Shiro takes care of Keith, he gets this feeling. Like he’s calm and quiet, and he feels protected. Safe. <br/>He tries not to blush. It’s not Shiro’s fault he has weird feelings. Shiro is steadfast and caring, and he seems not to notice Keith’s internal turmoil as he wraps up and gives Keith’s foot a gentle squeeze with his big, warm hand. <br/>Keith finds an old movie about an alien who works with a New York cab driver to save the universe and relaxes as he feels Shiro climb onto his bed. He leans back to where he thinks a pillow will be, where a pillow historically always has been in Shiro’s bed, but makes contact with Shiro’s warm body instead. <br/>“Oh!” Keith says, surprised. “I’m sorry!” <br/>“It’s fine, Keith,” Shiro says calmly, pulling Keith to lay back on his chest. <br/>Keith freezes, his calm from earlier obliterated. His heart is pounding so loud he can hear it in his ears. Is Shiro cuddling him right now? They’ve hung out a million times and never straight up cuddled before. After a moment, Keith remembers to breathe, and tries to be natural despite his internal freak out. <br/>“Relax,” Shiro murmurs. <br/>Keith takes a deep breath in and out and tries to do as Shiro says. He feels Shiro’s warmth all along his back and peeks back. Shiro is looking at his phone, smiling slightly. He doesn’t look like he’s having the crisis Keith is having. <br/>Keith lets his aching muscles lean into his friend’s warm bulk. Slowly, his heart steadies and he stops feeling like he’s in crisis mode for the first time since the mysterious purple soldier dudes waylaid him on patrol earlier. <br/>He starts paying attention to the movie again, one of his old favorites. Shiro’s body moves slightly when he huffs in laughter at one of the character’s antics. Keith slowly lays his head down on Shiro’s shoulder. <br/>A few moments later, Shiro’s hand is at Keith’s temple, and he begins carding through the still-sweaty strands. Keith feels the tingling on the back of his head and neck again as Shiro basically pets him.<br/>“This ok?” Shiro murmurs.<br/>“Y - yeah.” It feels too nice to make Shiro stop, even if it is giving him more fuel for his crisis. <br/>Is this a friend thing? Is it - does Shiro like him? Like that? Keith knows that deep inside, stomped down as much as possible, lives a raging crush on Shiro, but he never imagined in his wildest dreams that Shiro would return his feelings. <br/>Keith represses a shiver as Shiro’s warm fingertips graze his ear. <br/>This goes on until the movie ends, slightly edited in its PG-enough-for-TV form, and Keith eases himself up. The medicine has kicked in and he’s feeling a little better, the dizziness gone. <br/>“I should probably get home,” he says, looking at his own bare feet instead of at Shiro. <br/>“Let me drive you, ok?” Shiro bustles around, grabbing a pair of flip flops that are only a size or two too big for Keith. “I don’t want you on the train looking like mugging bait, super powers or not.” <br/>“Ok, ok,” Keith says. “Let me text Mom and tell her.” <br/>Shiro acts like nothing has changed on the drive, confusing Keith further. It’s the same camaraderie they’ve always had, except for when Shiro stops outside of Keith’s house. There’s a charged moment when Keith wonders -- but no, Shiro just smiles and puts his hand on Keith’s shoulder, something he’s done a million times before. <br/>“Keep me updated on how you’re feeling, Keith,” Shiro says. <br/>“I will,” Keith says, opening the door. “See you later.” </p><p>Keith’s mom is way too observant. <br/>It doesn’t take her long to stop freaking out over the injuries and notice that Keith is acting differently. <br/>“Keith,” she says quietly. “What else is going on?” They’re sitting on the couch and she grabs his hands, clutching them gently as she looks him over. <br/>Keith huffs out through his nose, embarrassed that she read him so easily. <br/>“Mooooomm…” he’s not whining. Really. It’s not an action becoming a college student. “It’s really nothing, okay?”<br/>She makes a noncommittal noise, releasing his hands and brushing his hair out of his eyes. <br/>“Well, just know that you can tell me anything, okay? And don’t forget you have all those Avengers on your side, too. If it’s not something you feel comfortable telling your old mom.” She grins. <br/>Keith buries his head in the cushions lining the back of the couch. His mom has a way of making him feel like a kid even while he knows she is absolutely in his corner. He takes a deep breath as he pulls his face out of the couch, the worn material no comfort to his scrapes. <br/>“It’s not… it’s not super hero stuff,” he mutters, looking at his knee. “I just realized something. About someone.” <br/>“Oh?” It sounds like Krolia is smiling. Keith purses his lips so he doesn’t grin in response, feeling like a total dork. <br/>“Yeah. So that’s all. Nothing to worry about, ok, Mom?” He peeks up at her, and she is grinning. <br/>“Does this have to do with a certain Takashi Shirogane?” Her tone is gentle, but contains a note of glee. <br/>Keith scowls. <br/>“Maybe!” He stands up and runs up the stairs to his room as fast as his aching muscles will allow him. <br/>“It’s about time!” Krolia calls after him. </p><p>A few days later, Keith hasn’t resolved anything about his new predicament, trying his best to treat Shiro exactly the same he always has while wrestling with the realization that he has feelings of a romantic nature for his friend. <br/>It’s not like he has anything else going on, he thinks sarcastically, what with his undergraduate courses that will hopefully lead to a bachelor’s of science, if he doesn’t get swatted by goons, villains or flying space worms. He still kind of can’t believe that actually happened. <br/>One of the more surreal things about the whole hole-in-the-sky thing has been his de facto adoption by the Avengers, especially Tony Stark. Stark has taken on the challenge of making incredible suits to augment his spidery abilities, which has usually worked to Keith’s benefit, unless Mr. Stark decides to meddle in his patrols. <br/>The craziest thing is that he has access to the Avengers’ group chat. On an ultra-secure StarkPhone of course, which Keith has tried SO HARD not to destroy in any long drops from New York skyscrapers or run-of-the-mill clumsy college student accidents. He’s on phone number 3. <br/>Keith knows this will end in embarrassment, but he decides on a whim to message the group chat. </p><p>‘TEH ENGRAVES’ CHAT</p><p>Spidey:<br/>I need help.<br/>NON-EMERGENCY HELP SORRY</p><p>Iron Man: <br/>What’s up, Web-head? Destroy another suit? </p><p>Spidey:<br/>… Maybe. <br/>But that’s not what I need right now. <br/>Is there anyone I can talk to about … ugh this is so embarrassing… relationship stuff?</p><p>Banner: <br/>Not my wheelhouse. Sorry, kiddo.</p><p>Widow: <br/>Give me a name and I can have them disappeared.</p><p>Spidey:<br/>NO NO NO please do not disappear him<br/>I mean<br/>Ugh yeah. <br/>Don’t tell TMZ but 🏳️🌈<br/>*jazz hands*</p><p>Cap: <br/>Thank you for sharing that with us, Spider-Man. We will of course not share any information in this chat with the press. - Steve</p><p>Iron Man:<br/>You don’t have to sign your messages… you know what, Cap, besides the point. Spidey, congrats, mazel tov, yada yada. We’re living in a modern world, we’re all Avengers here, there’s nothing wrong with a spider loving another man. </p><p>Spidey:<br/>Thanks, I think. <br/>That’s not really the issue? <br/>There’s this guy… my friend… </p><p>Hawkeye:<br/>Shirogane, right? Background check is clear. No connections to Hydra or other orgs. </p><p>Spidey:<br/>How did you -- ?</p><p>Hawkeye:<br/>Spy. </p><p>Spidey:<br/>Right. Well.<br/>Turns out I have more-than-friendly feelings for him and I don’t know what to do. Any tips?</p><p>Iron Man: Web him to a wall and interrogate him</p><p>Cap: Tony, no. Spidey, let’s meet up. Stark tower at 1800 hours? - Steve</p><p>Spidey: <br/>Copy that. <br/>Thanks, everybody. Sorry for clogging up the chat. </p><p>Widow: <br/>No problem. This is actually kind of adorable. </p><p>Spidey: <br/>Right well on that note</p><p>Thor:<br/>YOUNG SPIDER MAN IS IN LOVE! </p><p>Spidey:<br/>BYE. *blush face*</p><p>After class, Keith swings his way to Stark Tower to meet with Captain America. Cap comes to meet him in the lobby and they take the elevator a long, long way up, to some sort of impossibly chic lounge. <br/>“Thanks for meeting with me, this is so incredibly embarrassing,” Keith blurts out, his face surely as red as Cap’s shield. <br/>Cap smiles easily and hands him a bottle of water. <br/>“My pleasure, really,” he says. “Though, you know, my advice might be a bit old-fashioned.” <br/>A laugh bursts from Keith. <br/>“Right, of course,” he says. “It’s still very appreciated.”<br/>He shifts in the sleek leather chair, chugs half of his bottle of water, and then goes for it, explaining to the supersoldier his situation, including a little bit of the history of his and Shiro’s friendship and the situation with the laying on Shiro and the light petting. <br/>“So… like… what is that?” Keith throws a hand in the air. “Does he like me? What do I do? If I tell him about all these -” he gestures to his midsection “feelings, am I going to ruin our friendship?” <br/>Cap grins at him. <br/>“There’s a few things I have to ask,” he says. “One, did you enjoy the snuggling?”<br/>Keith blushes fiercely. “Yeah. I did.” <br/>“Ok. And was that the first time you had more than friendly feelings toward this gentleman?” Cap fiddles with his bottled water, eyes steady on Keith’s face. <br/>Keith thinks. <br/>“I … I don’t think so, honestly,” he says. “I think that’s the first time I realized that’s what it was.” <br/>Cap nods. <br/>“I’m no relationship expert, but what I can tell you is clear communication is important for any relationship, romantic or not,” he says, a light blush warming his face. “Do you think you could tell him what you told me? That you enjoyed the snuggling in a romantic way and that you have romantic feelings for him?”<br/>Keith groans. <br/>“Oh my god, I don’t know. What if, instead, I just don’t say anything about anything until I die?”<br/>Steve smiles. <br/>“Look, kid,” he says with a bit of Brooklyn twang. “It sounds like your friend is a good egg, and he won’t freak out if he doesn’t feel the same way. It might be scary, but you don’t want to have any regrets, right?”<br/>He looks a little sad, like he might have some regrets in his past. <br/>“Right,” Keith says, not wanting to disappoint Captain Freaking America. <br/>“Go get ‘im.” </p><p>On his way home from Stark Tower, Keith galvanizes his courage, texts Shiro and asks if he wants to come over. Shiro responds and says he’ll be over in an hour. Keith gets home in time to have half an hour to pace and stress about what he’s about to do. <br/>He tries rehearsing what he’s going to say, but he feels like an idiot. He tries to do some homework but doesn’t get much accomplished, since he has half his attention laser-focused on the front door. <br/>When Shiro knocks, Keith jumps a mile in the air, drops his phone and stifles a very unmanly squeak. <br/>He picks up his phone, heart pounding, and places it carefully on the desk. He forces himself to walk at a sedate pace to the door, where he opens it with his best attempt at a smile on his face. <br/>Shiro smiles in response, an easy greeting falling from his lips. <br/>Keith lets him in, feeling awkward, and Shiro drops his bag at the door before raising his hand to carefully look at Keith’s scar on his face. <br/>“Healing up nice,” he says, fingers on Keith’s cheek sending tingles down his spine. <br/>Keith thinks “now or never,” and “Captain America has my back,” and raises his own hand to cover Shiro’s. <br/>“Thanks to you,” he says softly, pulse jumping in his throat as he reaches out to Shiro’s shoulder with his other hand. <br/>Shiro looks surprised, but not unhappy, as Keith draws him closer. <br/>“Shiro, I -- Like you,” Keith says lamely. “Crap. I mean I have feelings for you. Romantic ones. And it’s totally okay if you don’t feel the same way, I am completely happy with our friendship the way it is, I just. I just wanted you to know - Oh!”<br/>Keith can’t suppress his sound of surprise as Shiro uses the gentle hand on his cheek to tilt his face up for a soft kiss. <br/>“I have romantic feelings for you, too, Keith,” he says, beaming. “I just - any way I can be with you is fine, even if we’re just friends.”<br/>Keith smiles up at him, relieved that he hasn’t ruined everything. <br/>“What about boyfriends?” he asks, looking up at Shiro. <br/>Shiro grins. <br/>“Boyfriends sounds great.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>